Blood And History
by Midnaliana
Summary: Aurora is a normal 20 year old racer, traveling around California and making money while going to college in LA. But, when a face from her past pops up, things go downhill fast.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for Aurora and plot idea!

This is my first fic! Ive made some changes from the original, but that because things didnt come together. Now, things have, and i hope you all like it! Flames arent appreciated, but nice constructive criticism is good! :D ENJOY!

It was another one of those hot L.A. days, where all you would want to do is stay inside with the AC blasting in your face, or in a pool. But today, I had a mission to finally try out the small store down the street from my work. It was called Toretto's, and it sounded like a nice place. I knew the girl in there, Mia; she was a sweet heart around my age. But later would I know that this store and the people in it would change my life. My name is Aurora Pierce, and this is how I almost killed my brother's best friend.

Mia was leaning on the counter when I got there, mind fully engrossed in her notes. She looked so determined when she was in class, and that obviously didn't change when she was here. Of course, I wouldn't stop studying either if I had a brother like Dominic. I've never personally met the man, but he seemed nice enough… From far away. "Mia! I made it!" She looked up and graced me with a surprised and pleased smile, immediately coming from behind the counter to drape me in a hug.

"I never doubted you wouldn't! How's the new med class going?" I gave her a shrug, and we gave each other knowing grins. I majored in the medical field, but I usually skipped class to attend the choir lessons. What can I say? Singing is my life. But then again, so was adrenaline.

I sat down in front of her while she moved back behind the counter, both of us having happy smiles on our faces. All around us, activity was buzzing. People were eating, students were talking, and others were just relaxing under an umbrella, enjoying the food. It was so much better than the usual flurry of school and work. It was so different from my home however, so different from the street racing in Florida. It made me a little home sick. The car parts magazine next to me reminded me of all that happened back home.

"What's wrong Auri?" Mia slid a simple sandwich to me and leaned on the counter, eyes full of wonder and confusion.

I gave her a little sigh, my dark green eyes sliding up to her face. "I miss home. My older brother, Roman… He and his best friend used to take me with them to racing meets. Because of him and his best friend, I know everything that there is about cars. Swapping out engines? No biggy. Fixing a clutch? Easier than making an apple pie. The speed. The speed is what I miss most about Barstow. "

Before Mia could open her mouth and console me, the sound of a truck rang in our ears. Surprisingly, she gained a large, adorable grin on her face. "He's here."

I looked at her confused, tilting my head. "Who's here? Is it that guy again?" She nodded at me before low key pointing at him, so I turned to look.

And my whole world was turned upside down in a matter of three seconds. Flashes of childhood memories pour in from my memory bank, leaving me speechless. Brian O'Conner. How in the world was he here? Why was he here? Last time I'd seen him, he was in the… Oh no. No. With the speed of a bullet, I hopped over the counter, sliding on my sunglasses, and ducked, lying flat. I could hear a snort coming from above me, but Mia acted like she was just studying by herself.

The sound of footsteps came towards me, and I broke out in a sweat. But, thank the lords; my best friend handled this situation like a pro. Although, her grin was suspiciously flirtatious. "Tuna on white, no crust, right?"

"I don't know, how is it?" She looked at him with a disbelieving eyebrow, moving to lean over her notes.

"Every day for the last three weeks, you've been coming in here and ask me how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before, and guess what? It hasn't changed." She shook her head at him, and I heard him smile.

"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?"

"No crust."

And like magic, the two looked away, Mia swaying her hips to the cabinet, and Brian reading the same magazine I was staring at. Sweet Jesus… This was not going to be an easy one to explain to Mia when he leaves. But all I could do for now was curl up in my small ball of terror, and watch my best friend make a sandwich. Oddly enough though… Her brother stood from his chair, walking across his work station to get a beer. He had an amazing back. An amazing body, actually. But his face was something else. It still held a bit of youth, and his eyes held a past. A rough one, by the looks of it. For a second, we caught eye contact, and he gave me a small, unsuspicious grin before going back to his table.

Seconds later, Mia came back with Brian's food, a gleam in her eyes. From what I could see, he had a similar one. Mentally, I scowled at the both of them. It's like they were having eye sex!

'Jesus, get a room you two…'

The sounds of engines broke their tension, and made them look up. Four cars, all filled with aftermarket parts approached the store. They didn't enter though, which kind of mystified me for a second. But those seconds were pretty small, because I heard the sound of eight feet come inside. I honestly don't know what happened next, but all I remember is standing to see Brian and a really buff brunette going at it in the middle of the street, and Mia screaming at Dominic.

"Jesus Christ Dom, can you get out there, I'm getting sick of this shit!"

He gave her an amused smile.

"What did you put in that sandwich?"

A heated glare erupted from the girl as sarcasm dripped like venom. "That's really funny."

Suddenly, a stern female voice came from the girl that walked in with the boys, her face irritated. "Dom!"

That must have given him a push, because not even a full minute later, Dominic pushed Brian to the side while the brunette was trying to push everyone away to get back to them. I didn't have the nerves to watch, so I turned to Mia with worry. She even had a frown on her face, which was unusual.

"You okay, Mimi?"

She blinked and smiled at me, giving me a brief hug before pulling me to the back. I can see she's a little riled up, so I followed her, leaning against the wall when she sank down in a chair. "Yeah, I'm going to be just fine. What about you? Why did you hide from Brian?" The questions in her eyes said everything. She would find out, and there would be no if-ands-or buts about this apparently. So, with a sad sigh, I pulled up a chair and started explaining.

"Well, when I was younger, my older brother and Brian were really close. He was the new kid, and Rome latched onto him like glue. They were inseparable. Eventually though, they started drifting away from home more, and I decided that I would follow them one night. I missed being around my brother, and I would be damned if a blond head kid would take him away from me. So I found them in the old abandoned junk yard, racing their cars around a manmade track. And stupid little I decided to walk right in front of Brian's lane. Least to say, he almost killed me if he didn't drift into a pile of smashed cars."

Mia let out a gasp of horror, brown eyes wide. "Why in the world would you do that Auri?!" She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook, making me giggle.

"I was like 14; I honestly didn't see that I was on the track! Will you let me finish explaining?"

The girl blinked before chuckling, letting me go. "Sorry. Now, continue."

I adjusted myself in my seat and rested a finger on my dark skin, pointing to a faint line over my eye leading to my chin. "The shrapnel from the crash caused the scar you see on my face now. I remember him screaming at me, calling me an idiot, cursing my name… But he held me while I cried. Roman ran to me, and didn't scream or yell. He wasn't even mad. He saw what happened, and understood that all I wanted was to have my brother back. I started to wear green contacts, because I have a noticeable cut in my eye, but that didn't make a difference to them, even though it made Brian feel a little bit guilty. So everywhere they went, I went. Races, the garage, and the occasional house party. It was the best time of my life. I had two brothers who loved me, what else could a girl want? It ended once I got into my senior year of school though. Brian left to Arizona for some reason and Roman… Went to jail. So, seeing Brian here is kind of scary. I don't know if I can face him." I smiled at Mia, as I saw the understanding dawn on her face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, resting her thin chin on the crown on my head.

"I understand Auri. I don't think he'll be around here anytime soon though." Quickly, I lifted my head up to turn to her, while she looked outside. Dom was yelling at the brunette, while the others walked inside, already contented with the fight that broke out. Mia pulled me up, and towards her small group of friends. "Let me introduce you to my family." This was bound to be the start of an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for being patient, i had a hard time coming up with this chapter but i had help from the amazing captainqueer! She helped me figure out alot, and even Beta'd! Check out her stuff, its amazing :D Back to the story!

* * *

Mia and I began to walk outside to the others, and the first thing that I noticed is that every person that was inside of the cafe, aside from me and Mia, looked at Dom with a sense of adoration. I don't honestly know why that was, but I don't think I was determined enough to know. He was even more intimidating than he was before, which said a lot. It may or may not have been because he was screaming five minutes ago. Mia interrupted my thoughts though by wrapping a slim arm around my shoulders. When I turned to look, she had a peaceful smile on her face. It must have been the fight that got her riled up, but seeing her smile made me grin.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine from school. She came here to meet you all, but got a little bit intimidated by the fight between Vince and Brian."

The muscle head standing right next to Dom gave me a once over, his hard brown eyes staring curiously at my scar. It was something that people have done in my teenage years, but it never bothered me as much as it did now, so I did what I usually do best; ignored it and moved on with my introduction.

"Hello. Its nice to meet you guys, ive heard a lot of positive things." I couldn't help but take a closer look at their cars out of the corner of my eye, and I found myself gaping. The first car was a red 97 Nissan 240SX, with a modded VIS bodykit, and a matching rear spoiler. The next one was a 95 Nissan Skyline GT-R that had WORK wheels and a custom Yellow paint job.

"What a color…" I thought to myself. Whoever owned it must have been eccentric. The blue car sitting beside the Nissan had a beautiful Stillen body kit and Veilside spoiler catching my eye. And then there was the 95 Volkswagen Jetta. It looked pretty much stocked out on the outside… But there had to be something under that hood. I was sure of it.

One thing that did catch me off guard was the fact that they all had similar decals. They all stood out, and showed a theme of strength. It made a silly little smile appear on my face, before Mia smacked me on the arm lightly. Jesus! The woman had a strong arm! "Mimi! That fucking hurt!"

"Well you should've been paying attention instead of gaping like a fish at the cars." The Latina woman on the other side of Dom gave a snort, her light brown eyes giving off a hint of amusement. Without warning, a thin finger pointed to each person in front of me, their names being spouted off in succession. "The one with the bulging muscles and messy hair is Vince, he's a big teddy bear once you get to know him. The skinny guy with the colorful beanie is Jesse, he won't bite."

That earned another snort, but from Jesse himself. "No promises Mia." He got a large smile as a reply.

"The guy with the gelled back hair is Leon. He's a charmer, so be careful!" Leon looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows before holding out a large hand, which in turn made me shake it in appreciation. "Nice to meet you girl." I don't know what it was about him… But his face caught my attention.

Mia continued on with her intros, but I knew that look in her eye. She was gonna interrogate me, sooner or later. "The beautiful female standing next to Dom is Letty. She's a badass, but I'm sure you won't get on her bad side."

My eyes glanced towards Letty's, and I gave her a pleased smile before pointing at her Nissan. "Your car looks… Beautiful. The bodykit fits perfectly, and your spoiler is… Perfect for drifting. Did you go to the Sonoma Race Festival last week?"

The way that each person looked at me had me staring at the ground with a blush. Even Mia had her eyebrow raised. Was it really that difficult to believe that I knew my shit? "I didn't know you were that into cars Auri."

"Well Mi, I did take Automotive for all four years of high school, plus two semesters last year in college. And… Well. I didn't feel like I was good enough to actually bring it around. Blue Bunny isn't even working well right now, and I can't find the damned starter in any shop around here." She sighed at me and smiled before giving me a side hug, knowing about my timidness when it came to certain subjects.

Apparently, mentioning my car caught the attention of Jesse, who gave me a knowing smile before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Bring us to her. We can find you overnight stock in Japan."

A loud gasp escaped my lips before I pulled him into a grateful hug. "Oh god! Are you serious? You're willing to help me?" He gave me a shy smile before nodding, and without hesitation, I locked arms with him and strolled my way to the uphill side of the café while the others followed.

Behind us, the other four were having a conversation. Letty looked suspiciously at my form before she turned to Dom, her eyes narrowed. "That's too much of a coincident. She works on cars, but doesn't know where to buy a starter? That doesn't sound right. "

Mia and Leon gave her a look of exasperation, and Dom gave a light laugh before kissing her forehead. "Let, have you stopped and thought positive about another girl? She looks harmless." She turned to him and glared, a scowl on her face.

The others stopped to look at her, but before she could even get a word out, my voice rang out loud and true. "She's over here guys!" I expected them to be blase about my car, but once again, I got a totally different reaction.

All of them had looks of amazement and surprised, with hints of curiosity. Jesse rushed to my car and popped the hood, whistling and laughing at the engine. "She's gorgeous! Who designed her?"

"I.. I uh, did it by myself. It was my project car in high school. So… I sent details to Veilside, and asked a few guys from my welding class to help me make the spoiler. Is it that bad?" The car was a pure white 1998 Acura Integra Type R, with a custom veilside body kit and spoiler. The graphics on the car was of a tribal wire going across both sides. The engine was aftermarket, and so was basically everything else in the vehicle.

"Hmm… Hey Dom?"

"Yeah?"

Jesse looked up at his fellow crew mate and gave a secretive smile. "Were gonna need to bring this to the garage." I looked from Jesse, to Dom, to Mia, then back again. Why in the world did I get a really bad feeling about this…?


End file.
